Mad is Right
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: This game creeped me out. This game freaked me out...but more importantly...the endings pissed me off! So we're doing this Mako's way! A version of the ending that actually makes sense in my opinion. The thing that inspired me to do these one shots? The incredible music that was made for this game. Possibly other one shots will be made. No flames please


Mad is Right

 **Author Notes(Mako): I never thought i'd do a one shot on This game...but eh what can i say the music was good and i got pissed at the quote on quote 'good ending.' SOOOO I'm gonna vent and do things My way!**

 **This will probably have a sister one shot since this is an(spoiler) ending of the game. Now that I think about tit there'll probably be more...**

 **I don't own Mad Father(And don't want to...no offense to those that liked the game. I liked it too but i got nightmares...)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Something changed within her that night. Of course, who could blame a little kid. Forced to see the impossible, her angry deceased mother, doll bodies of the experimented victims of her father. And blood...so much blood. She was so scared.

She knew her father was strange, always spending time with his assistant, locked in a room full of corpses for hours on end. Leaving her alone, but she couldn't hate him...she was his daughter after all. She wanted to save him.

Tears streaked her face. All this time she risked her life to save her kin from the enraged spirits. Despite all of his sins, she loved him and wanted to save his soul.

Little Aya eve stood, defying her own loving mother's wishes. For what she believed was right. When she returned to her home finding her father alive and one piece with her. It was a blessing.

Then...something glimmered...and shimmered, something only she could see. Her mother no longer colored in red with cold eyes. She sees something she never knew, never realized.

Her beloved mother, whom she thought had died due to illness was betrayed. Killed in cold blood, trying to save not only her daughter's future, but her life. It was no wonder that she became an agitated ghost. Haunting her home and husband.

There was so much to think about. So many questions. Her head was muddled. But all she could do was run, away from her father, from the horrible acts he committed.

A sound all too familiar screeched out the entire mansion. The screams of a chainsaw. It was there she saw it. The insane grin stretching across her father's face.

He chased her, his long legs catching up to the ten year old child. No matter how many doors she locked, no matter how far her feet could carry, she realized how feeble it was.

Still she kept going, she didn't want to die. She was terrified. **"I DON'T WANT TO BE A DOLL!"** Then the unthinkable...she tripped. His maniacal laughter growing stronger!

 **"Ayyyyaaaaaaaa."** He was on her. Ready to slash at her body. She never thought she'd be saved by Maria, but surprisingly they became close during this deadly adventure. Neither did she expect the rescue of the blond boy Dio.

At first she was frightened of him due to the gaping wound in his eye. But as time continued and she kept running into him again and again she learned to trust in his kindness. In his vows.

A kiss to her forehead, as he prays for her safety. His job, and the curse was done. All finally felt like they could rest in peace, dying in the flames so that in the afterlife they could live anew. Free from their suffering that shackled them down.

The two girls and bunny saw the crackles of embers as they ignite the night sky. A new chance for them, a new life. Aya swore she would never forget them. Her experiences of the night should've made her crazy, she should've been killed.

But she made it, alive and with a promise she would give her life to keep. She refused to become her father, a person with no values of life, with no respect for others. She would not be him, torturing people, killing them for selfish desires.

But things didn't go as planned. Her fathers book was found in the gardens. Reading it...she felt odd. Unaware of the dark aura infused within the pages. Warping her entire way of thinking, of feeling.

Now engraved with the same thoughts as all others who found themselves manipulated by the book, she catches up to Maria. Without a single tear of the past, ignoring the wishes of the dead.

The darkness guided in Aya's heart by the ominous glow of the crescent moon. So was it a surprise to find that years later she's found following in her father's footsteps?

Opening the Drevis clinic, in the middle of the forest. Taking in ill patients with the hopes of giving them immortality through death. She was less cruel, making them sleepy and immune to pain. Though it was still murder and psychotic.

Maria could do nothing to stop it, as she watched the innocent victims fall into her Mistresses cruel yet gentle hands. Questioning why she came to be this way. No one not even the those in the afterlife could fathom the answer.

It becomes apparent to them however when they notice a crimson covered book. With the structures and knowledge of anatomy. It's evil swirling around Aya and she speaks to the naive Jean who despite her poor health and lack of money accepts the wicked doctors 'checkup.'

There was nothing that could be done for her now. For the time gone unchecked has been too long, not even the magic water would be able to cleanse her sins and mistakes. That pureness that surrounded her entire being has decayed, rotten to the point of no return. This would not go unpunished.

As a fire bursts through the home of Aya and Maria, they take slumber under the flames, the devilish book going up in smoke. So that there may never be a tragedy such as this.

It's ashes do no rise to the sky like it's manipulated puppets souls do. Nary the thought, it sinks to the deep darkness of the earth forever bound, never to again enchant the weak hearts of the humans. A dreaded tale...many were lost, so that others could live on.

the end...

 **Author Notes: 0_0; Well dang wasn't that dramatic, i swear I keep doing these stories at like midnight and i still don't know if it's a good or bad thing. What I do know is my hands are killing me and i'm ready to crash.**

 **Hope you guys liked this story, and if not i won't cry too much if you don't wanna read it(just no flames) This is a story based on how i perceive it...of course it's somewhat canon and some may not agree.**

 **So the main villain in this story is not the psyco family...it's the fricken book they keep reading! I swear...i knew something was up when i saw that book in the gardens in a gameplay i watched!**

 **I was very upset at the good ending! I actually preferred the bad ending over it! And that creeped me out as all heck.** **Anyways...maybe someday soon I will type out the other one shots. Favs/follows and reads make me a very happy girl. Tchao for now~**


End file.
